


the death of me

by bubslove, PeachyKasp



Series: till the end [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Assassin!Eddie, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Richie, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubslove/pseuds/bubslove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKasp/pseuds/PeachyKasp
Summary: "Eddie was doing right, no matter who told him he was a sinner. For being an assassin, for being gay, for stealing a goddamn sticker, you name it. Eddie was in the right.''orIt's Eddie's job to kill people who hurt others. Yet, on one mission to kill a certain ruler, he can't seem to find his courage to actually do his job.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! Sadie here!! me and Erica are soo excited to write this story for you guys!! hope ya enjoy it ;)  
> Sadies tumblr - @darling-Richie  
> Ericas tumblr - @peachykasp

Eddie Kaspbrak was not one up for change. Especially those that involve the politics involving a certain kingdom.

He had just one simple job. To kill those that hurt the people, including whatever kind of government ran whatever kind of country there were jobs in.

He’s killed many kings, queens, presidents - you name it, Kaspbrak has killed it. So it wasn’t a surprise when the kingdom Scythia came up on his make-do work desk. Eddie could do it, he could do anything. He spotted his next target in average handwriting on the third page of his documents.

 **Name** : _Richard Tozier_  
**Age** : _24 years-old_  
**Height** : _Six-foot-three_  
**Involvement** **in** **kingdom** : _Prince (soon to be crowned king on October 26)_  
**Reason of assassination** : _The Toziers have been known to make dramatic change in the kingdom that have killed countless people through reckless acts. It only makes sense we take him out; the way the Toziers taught him is wrong_.

Eddie nodded while reading. A chill of nerves ran through him. _Richard didn’t do anything wrong, yet my job is to kill him?_

He doubted himself for a second before snapping out of it. He would do wrong because he hasn’t been taught to do right. Eddie was doing right, no matter who told him he was a sinner. For being an assassin, for being gay, for stealing a goddamn sticker, you name it. Eddie was in the _right_.

He flipped to the sixth document for a picture and his eyes widen. Of course, the guy looked like a total geek, but Eddie was attracted to him somehow. He did this a lot. _Don’t get attached Kasprak, can't make that mistake again._

By doing some studying he also found that Richard had a younger sister named Elizabeth, was bisexual, and had an enormous cooking, cleaning, butlering, and guard staff. He shook his head disapprovingly.

His job required a few little steps that Eddie could finish from 3-15 days (depending on the person, of course).

 _**1\. Make them trust you** _  
_**2\. Somehow find a way into the castle/palace/White House** _  
_**3\. Use your weapon to sneak attack and kill them** _

Eddie knew the drill, he was the best in his squad. All he had to do at this moment was memorize this data, which was horridly boring.

Right when he was on the 8th page, Patrick, his boss, walked in. Now, Eddie admits, he did think Patrick was attractive, but he swears up and down jt wasn’t the reason he joined the agency.

“Kaspbrak! My favorite!”

“Hello, Mr. Hockstetter.” He said, rolling his eyes, not bothering to fight a smile.

Patrick grinned. “We have more details,” he held up yet another document and Eddie nearly groaned, “But I know you guys hate memorizing them, so I’ll give you only the most important deets.” Eddie nodded along to that.

“Richard goes by Richie, Elizabeth, according to our security team, is having a secret affair with a female staffer named Beverly, Richard- ahem, Richie- is not in a relationship at the moment, and watch out - sometimes he sneaks out to the village. As for the village goes - there are nearly half a million people lodged into a tiny, little town. Hundreds have died just this year. And with the population growing quickly, that kill count could increase.”

Eddie mouth dropped open. Hundreds dying in a year? “That’s sick!”

“I know.”

“Well what about Elizabeth, do I have to-?”

“We’ve considered it, but she is not of age to become queen for another good six years. We could possibly send someone over to show her the right way to rule. As for Richard, it just seems to late..” he shook his head with _(fake)_ sympathy.

Eddie nodded for what felt like the millionth time. “I understand, when I am leaving? Pretty early, I assume, the 26th isn’t long away.”

“Yes, nighttime tomorrow.” That sounded like the usual. Eddie always had a bag packed no matter what. Whenever he got home from his latest trip, he’d fill it up with new clothes and keep it next to his bed.

“Okay. I’ll be gone by early Monday, sir.”

“That’s what I wanna hear, kid!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That night was restless. His nerves were shot and his palms were sweaty. This always happens before a business trip. He knew at any moment he could get caught, but it was worth it. Every month he had the chance to save millions. Who wouldn't think something like that was worth it?

He would always think of his first kill. He got sensitive and couldn’t go through with it. Luckily Patrick gave him a second chance, but he still couldn’t get the image out of his head. The king’s mother sobbing and begging him to spare her son, to take her instead. They tended to do that, when they walked in on Eddie before he managed to get the kill in. It reminded him of his mother. They sent Adrian, another agent and the best before he retired, to assassinate the king. Adrian did and ended up having to murder the family under classified reasons. The agency ended up killing 2 little girls, the mother, the queen, and the king, which, at the time, made Eddie’s blood boil. They were innocent.

Now he understands why they had too. If word got out about Adrian, himself, and their jobs them and all of their coworkers would get caught red handed. They would all be sentenced to death, and that’s something they had to face, even if it wasn’t fair for the children and families. Besides, the children were raised the wrong way, meaning they would make the same mistakes - which is exactly why he has to kill Prince Richard.

He got up early to do some “just-in-case shopping” (though most people would call it stress-shopping), and packed extra clothes and some books to read on the trip.

His ship left at sunset, and he would board with a bunch of other citizens heading back home. He had a first class room, paid for by the agency of course. He sat, looking at some of those extra facts about Richard. He supposed he should start calling him Richie, since that’s what he preferred. He always respected his victims, considering they would soon die.

Luckily, the captain said that the trip would only take a few hours. It was a little was different from his other trips. The boat ride was about 3 hours, meaning he was there by 9:00 PM.

He walked quickly and quietly to the house he was staying in, and right away he saw all the issues with the town. The majority of the town was poor, the wealthy minority mostly being made up of the royal family. He walked around the village with his jaw dropped, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. This is _awful_. Babies crying, people looking way too thin and unhealthy, no wealthier citizens to be seen. It sickened Eddie. He walked straight to the small house he was staying at, dropped his stuff, and headed out to check out the village.

It was a horrible, but beautiful little area. If they had the right leader it could be paradise. People were telling about their products and prices around a market area, countless people running to different shelters, babies crying, drunks laughing, and little children playing. He looked up and around. He was really doing this village a favor.

“Woah!” said a voice behind him. Eddie turned around quickly and realized he tripped someone. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He said, helping the surprisingly tall stranger off the ground. He looked down at Eddie, his eyes widened.

“Prince Richard! I-I-uh-“ he stuttered, which made him mentally groan in embarrassment.

“No problem, it’s totally fine. Why don't you tell me what a cutie like you is doing here?”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! sorry for the incredibly late update. this chapter is by erica :)
> 
> -sadie and erica
> 
> tumblr-  
> sadie-@darling-richie  
> erica-@peachykasp

“Wait-”

Richie let out a groan in annoyance when his sister cut him off, once again, while he was talking. He let himself fall onto her bed face first. “I'm trying to talk and you keep interrupting me!” He complained, his voice muffled by the many, many pillows. “I’m a prince, I don't deserve this disrespect!”

Richie could feel his sister rolling her eyes at him, “Oh, I'm so sorry, Prince Richard-” he scoffed at the name, “But it seems that you have forgotten that I am a princess.”

He shifted on the bed so he could face his sister, who has a triumph smile on her face. “You? A princess? Please, a _pig_ has more grace and manners than you.”

Elizabeth's face reddened in anger whilst Richie was rolling around on her bed, laughing like there was no tomorrow. The ravenette moved onto her bed, grabbing the biggest pillow she could to attack her brother with. Richie moved his hands in front of himself to try and stop the blows.

Her voice came squealing out as Richie started to make pig noises, “You’re horrible! Truly horrendous!” Elizabeth spits out more cruel words towards her brother, but couldn't help the smile and giggles forming

Soon, both of the Toziers decided to calm down (only after Richie called mercy) and they found themselves back onto the conversation about the boy who was a small ball of fire, as Richie puts it.

“So, you met him in the market?”

“Yes, he’s like... a tiny dragon.”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, “And you like that?’’

Richie gave his sister a lopsided smile. “Who wouldn’t like that, Liz?”

“So, the guy tripped you?” She ignored his question.

“On accident!”

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly, listening to her brother going on and on about this boy.

“He was so cute, stuttering over his words, seeming really sweet and kind. But don't let that fool you. That boy, he’s-...Something that I have never seen before.” He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

Elizabeth watched with wide eyes, she never seen Richie like this with the ladies, princesses, common girls; hell, with any of the girls her brother had fawned over. Having puppy dog eyes over a boy who he just met. She giggled and throws a pillow to her brothers face, stopping him mid-sentence.

“I swear to the holy lord, you don't want to start with me.”

Richie watched Elizabeth reaching for another pillow to throw, but was one step ahead of her. Before she could throw the pillow in her hand Richie had already tossed the one that he had.

“Richie!”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry your highness…’’ Eddie bowed, his face turning red in embarrassment. “I should have watched where I was going, my sincere apology.’’

“Stand back up.’’

Eddie did as he was told, quickly moving to stand up, averting his eyes from the prince. He patiently waited to get yelled at, but was greeted with a light laugh, confusing Eddie.

“Why are you so stiff?”

“I’m sorry,” Was all Eddie said, not answering the prince's question.

“Oh….” He hummed and walked forward to Eddie. “You seem scared, did I scare you? Terribly sorry if I did.”

Eddie finally looked at the prince, taken back by his words. He hadn't expected that. Usually, when Eddie meets a prince, he gets talked down to, treated horribly like he was just someone to walk on. Princes were unfair, using their power over others, but this was new.

He lets out a deep breath. “Aren't you going to… Maybe… Yell at me?” He could see the prince frowning. “Or… Or punish me?”

“For bumping into me? Now, why in the God’s heaven would I do that, especially someone as cute as you?’’ A light gasp leaves the princes lips. “Unless… you’re into that.”

“Oh, heavens no!’’

A booming laugh echoed from where they are standing, causing people who were walking by to turn and look. His head was thrown back, shoulders shaking. Honestly, Eddie didn’t see where anything was remotely funny from that, but it was making the prince laugh like he just heard the funniest joke in the world.

“Not once have I heard a man's voice raise that high! Are you even a man? You look far too small to be.’’

“That is very disrespectful to say, I too am a man! Have you no shame? A prince really shouldn't be talking to someone like that, especially to one of your own villagers.” His shoulders tensed up and his face turned red from embarrassment and anger.

Now Eddie knew not to talk to a prince like this, but he just gets under his skin like no one has ever before and that just pisses him off even more. He glares at the prince while he looks too amused for Eddie's liking, he thought this whole thing was funny.

“Have you no shame, talking to a prince like that?” He says.

Eddie opened his mouth, wanting to say something but unable find the words to bite back. Who in the hell did this prince think he is? Eddie knew he should stop here and just walk away before he gets himself in some serious trouble but really couldn't find it in himself too.

The prince must have taken pity on Eddie, speaking up. “I’m only teasing, darling. Calm down why don’t ‘cha?’’

“You’re _infuriating_.”

“And you…” He said slowly. “Are _ravishing_.’’

The prince moves, circling Eddie as a hunter would do to its prey. Never has Eddie felt like the prey before.

“Are you not from around here?” The prince questions.

“What gave that away?”

“I would surely remember a face like yours, Darling.” The prince chuckles as Eddie scoffs

“That’s unrealistic.”

Richie stops right behind Eddie, making the boy turn his head to look at him over his shoulder, confusion was written all over his face. Eddie looks just in time to see Richie’s eyes cast down and trailing back up slowly, a smirk making its way onto his face when he meets Eddie's eyes.

“S’alright if you don’t believe me, but I would definitely remember someone like you.’’

“Isn’t lying a sin?” Eddie asks.

“And what do you know about sinning?” The prince says as he walks back in front of Eddie

“I know more than you apparently.” Eddie crosses his arms, trying to fight a smile as he glares at Richie.

Richie hums, “Well I suppose,” he chuckled and flashed Eddie a devilish smile. “But you can teach me, can’t you?’’

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, I Think you know what it means, princess.”

_Princess?_  Is he for real? Eddie was most definitely not a princess.

“Oh goodness, this is the day I get thrown into jail for fighting a prince. I should've believed that silly old lady that showed up out of nowhere.” Eddie shook his head and tsked.

“You are really something else, aren't you?” Eddie took that it was more for Richie to hear then himself.

He let out a light laugh. “Do I take that as a compliment?”

Richie laughs with him, shaking his head and opening his mouth to speak but gets cut off by the sound of bells ringing through the air.

“Well,” Richie rocked back onto his heels, moving away from Eddie. “It seems like our time has run out, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Richie ignores him. “I will surely miss your beautiful face, my dear.”

Eddies cheeks turned a light pink as he attempted to shoo Richie away. “Hey,” He said, “You stop that now.”

The prince got down on one knee and grabbed Eddie's hand, placing a light kiss on his knuckles, causing Eddie to grow a little bit embarrassed when people started to stare. He could tell that Richie didn’t care.

“Please say that you will meet me here again tomorrow, my love?”

“Oh, goodness,” Eddie groaned. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Well, doesn’t that sound marvelous!” He got up and pat Eddie on the shoulder. “I bid you good day, beautiful.”

The prince flashed one more smile before walking off into a crowd of people and disappearing from Eddie's eyesight.

“Oh, God.” He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to massage his temple. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”

Eddie took a deep breath in before opening his eyes and bringing his hand back down. He shook his head and straightened himself, and began to walk, going to explore the place and find whatever he can on the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter. feedback is appreciated.
> 
> tumblr-  
> sadie-@darling-richie  
> erica-@peachykasp

**Author's Note:**

> Sadies tumblr - @darling-Richie  
> Ericas tumblr - @peachykasp


End file.
